pgsnfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wiki-poradnik University of Oxford
Zrodlo: http://physics.harvard.edu/~anowojew/oxford.html oraz http://physics.harvard.edu/~anowojew/oksford-FAQ.html , Andrzej Nowojewski Wstęp Oksford jest miasteczkiem średniej wielkości (około 130 tysięcy mieszkańców z czego do 30 tysięcy to studenci) z dość bogatą historią. Około 900 lat temu w miejscu, gdzie mielizna na Tamizie pozwalała lokalnym chłopom przeprowadzać bydło przez rzekę (stad nazwa: Ox - wól, ford - bród, mielizna na rzece; więc dosłownie "Woli Bród") zbudowano klasztor. Całkiem przypadkiem w monastyrze tym rozpoczęto szkolenie przyszłych duchownych (zwykle dzieci lokalnych wielmoży) w piśmie, łacinie i Biblii. Stan ten zapewne pozostałby nienaruszonym przez kolejne kilkaset, gdyby nie kontrowersyjny dekret króla angielskiego zakazujący angielskim studentom pobieranie nauk w Sorbonie w Paryżu. Studencki naród od prostego ludu odróżnia się miedzy innymi tym, że nie tylko bez piwa, ale i bez zgłębiania tajników wiedzy żyć nie potrafi. Angielscy studenci postanowili przenieść się do ojczyzny, a swe nauki kontynuowali właśnie w Oksfordzie. Jako że z prostego monastyru miejsce zaczęło się przekształcać w szkole teologiczna pojawiło się zapotrzebowanie na różne przybytki, bez których przyszli klerycy żyć nie mogli (głównie burdele i karczmy). Tak zaczęło wyrastać dookoła oksfordzkiego brodu miasto. W tych kilku zdaniach praktycznie można podsumować początki tej uczelni. Kolejne stulecia były nie mniej fascynujące. W XIII wieku napięcie miedzy mieszkańcami miasta i bractwem studenckim dosięgło zenitu (studenci starali się na każdym kroku pokazywać swą wyższość nad prostym ludem) i w zamieszkach zginęło kilkudziesięciu akademików, a setki odniosło rany. W konsekwencji wielu z nich postanowiło przenieść się w spokojniejsze miejsce i osiedli na północy w okolicach mostu nad maleńką rzeczką Cam - tak powstało Cambridge. Aby powstrzymać ucieczkę uczonych z Oksfordu król przyznał kanclerzowi uniwersytetu wieczystą pieczę i kontrolę nad miastem, co pomogło w opanowaniu sytuacji. Przez kolejne stulecia miasto było świadkiem także szczęśliwszych wydarzeń (nie staram się zasugerować, że powstanie Cambridge jest jakimś zdarzeniem szczególnie nieszczęśliwym ;): powstawanie nowych college'y, pierwszych teatrów, muzeów, wielkich wynalazków i odkryć, które zrewolucjonizowały życie na naszej planecie i wszystko to, z czego Oksford jest dziś znany. Łatwo znaleźć i w Internecie i w książkach dokładniejszą i ciekawsza historie tego miasta dlatego teraz zobaczymy jakim się ono prezentuje obecnie. Na początek Miasto Miasto można podzielić na dwie odmienne części - miejską i uniwersytecką. Dotyczy to zarówno atmosfery, rozrywki, architektury i ludzi, których tam można spotkać. Są miejsca gdzie te dwa aspekty miasta się mieszają (centrum Oksfordu) i gdzie dominuje jeden z nich. Oksford, który jest znany na świecie to przede wszystkim część Północnego Oksfordu pozostająca bliżej centrum. Znajduje się tu większość college'y, Parki Uniwersyteckie, Szkoły Egzaminacyjne, Park Badawczy (Science Park) i wiele, wiele innych. Reszta Oksfordu jest praktycznie miejska, choć też zróżnicowana. Północny Oksford (Woodstock i Banbury road) są zabudowane wiktoriańskimi domami (zbudowanymi oryginalnie dla akademików kiedy zniesiono obowiązek mieszkania w college'ach) zaś południe i wschód to dzielnice wybitnie robotnicze. W centrum dochodzi do spotkania tych dwóch części miasta. W części uniwersyteckiej jest mniej pubów, sklepów i barów, a w dodatku w większości miejsc jest ograniczony ruch samochodowy co powoduje, że te miejsca są w miarę ciche i raczej spokojne (oprócz punktów nawiedzanych masowo przez turystów). Centrum i wschód miasta (piszę o dzielnicy Cowley, w której mieszkałem i jako tako znam) jest zamieszkany przez wielu imigrantów (zwykle Hindusów i Pakistańczyków, a obecnie także Polaków) jest tu także dużo sklepów. W centrum na dodatek jest masa barów, pubów, dyskotek itp. dlatego nocą (szczególnie w piątek) cisza jest ostatnia rzeczą, którą tu znajdziemy. Mimo takiej ilości pubów i kawiarni trudno znaleźć takie, które odróżniałyby się czymś oryginalnym (i byłoby otwarte po godzinie 18). Najlepiej gdzie można trafić to do tradycyjnych barów typ The Bear lub The Turf, które szczycą się swą kilkusetletnią historią, ale na dobra sprawę nie odróżniają się niczym wyjątkowym. Anglicy nie wpadli na pomysł tworzenia kawiarni tematycznych (np. połączenie księgarni i pijalni herbaty), których jest bez liku w Warszawie. Na początek Uniwersytet - mity i legendy University of Oxford jest miejscem owianym wieloma mitami i legendami. I nie chodzi tu o opowieści o białych damach snujących się po zapomnianych katakumbach uniwersytetu, lecz raczej o jego teraźniejszości. Powszechny pogląd o wyższości Oksfordu nad innymi uczelniami na świecie jest nie tyle nie prawdziwy (a jakże! ;), co źle interpretowany. Bez wątpienia, Oksford w swym 800-letnim istnieniu wpisał się na karty historii nie raz, dzięki zaangażowaniu naukowemu, politycznemu i społecznemu jego pracowników i absolwentów. Obecnie także roi się tutaj od specjalistów światowej klasy - to po części scheda po wielowiekowej historii dokonań uczelni i doskonałego finansowania badań, co przyciąga naukowców z całego świata, a sama uczelnia może przebierać w aplikacjach. . Jednak uogólnianie tych cech na obecnych studentów pierwszego stopnia jest zupełnie bezpodstawne. W rzeczywistości większość studentów Oksfordu prezentuje w najlepszym przypadku poziom tylko trochę wyższy od średniej angielskiej. Odpowiedzialnością za ten stan rzeczy obarczyć można niski stan edukacji średniej w tym kraju. Tak zwane A-levels (będące odpowiednikiem polskiej matury) zostało bardzo zmiękczone i wypłukane z wyzwań intelektualnych na przestrzeni ostatnich kilkunastu lat (tą opinie podzielają wykładowcy na uniwersytecie, szczególnie przedmiotów ścisłych). Jednocześnie charakter testowy tego egzaminu powoduje, że każdy kolejny rocznik jest lepiej wyszkolony w rozwiązywaniu testów niż zaznajomiony z odpowiednią dziedziną wiedzy i przez to mamy do czynienia z inflacją wyników egzaminów na koniec szkoły (ponoć w 2005 roku aż 25% uczniów otrzymało najwyższą ocenę z przynajmniej jednego przedmiotu). W takiej sytuacji uniwersytetom trudno wybierać spośród kandydatów na studia i nierzadko na studia trafiają przypadkowe osoby (tj. takie, które nie do końca wiedziały co chcą studiować). Na moim roczniku na fizyce spotykałem się z osobami, które na samym początku miały problemy z� mnożeniem (mimo iż udało im się otrzymać aż 5 ocen A z pięciu różnych przedmiotów na A-levels w tym fizyki i matematyki), a wiele innych tak naprawdę nie było zainteresowanych i nie lubiło fizyki (praktycznie wszystkie takie osoby idą na Investment Banking do pracy po 3 latach). Osoby faktycznie zainteresowane i potrafiące ten przedmiot stanowiły co najwyżej 30% rocznika. Mam nadzieję, że to jest skrajna sytuacja występująca na tej uczelni. Na innych kierunkach (szczególnie tych bardziej selektywnych, gdzie np. studiuje co najwyżej 20 osób na roku) sytuacja wygląda lepiej - większość jest raczej zainteresowana i umiejętnie uczy się danego przedmiotu. Jednak to wciąż nie usprawiedliwia istnienie kolejnego mitu - trudno się na Oksford dostać. Jakiś czas temu w Gazecie Wyborczej pojawił się artykuł "Łatwiej na Oksford" niż na polskie uniwersytety. Tytuł był wyjątkowo trafny. Na Oksford dostać się można nie tylko z angielskimi A-levels albo międzynarodową maturą IB, lecz także z polską maturą (i jakąkolwiek inną europejską!). Co więcej, jak się porówna kryteria przyjęcia na Oksford z tymi na Uniwersytet Warszawski lub Jagielloński to nasze wypadają znacznie lepiej (aby dostać się do Oksfordu z międzynarodową matura potrzeba 39/42 punktów a na UJ aż 40!). Takie paradoksy wynikają głównie z ignorancji. Oksford nie jest przyzwyczajony do dawania ofert w skali polskiej (dlatego czasami daje zaniżone) zaś polskie uniwersytety nie mają pojęcia o zagranicznych kwalifikacjach (w przytoczonym przykładzie UJ nie ma pojęcia co to jest IB). Drugi powód jest poważniejszy - jest to tzw. autoselekcja. Ponieważ Oksford jest uznawany zarówno w Anglii jak i poza nią za uczelnię elitarną, drogą i wymagającą, wiele osób, które są odpowiednio zdolne postanawia nie ryzykować (nie ośmieszać się/nie zawracać sobie głowy/nie bujać w obłokach) i nie składa papierów. Osobiście znam dziesiątki osób w Polsce dla których fizyka w Oksfordzie była by śmiesznie prosta, ale z różnych powodów (finansowych, osobistych lub innych) nie złożyło aplikacji. To powoduje, że na najbardziej oblegane kierunki na polskich uczelniach aplikuje 30 osób na miejsce, zaś na Oksford aplikują 3 osoby na miejsce. Co więcej, osobiście znam wiele osób, które na pytanie "dlaczego wybrałaś/łeś Oksford" twierdziły, że papiery złożyły tutaj dla żartu i nie wierzyły, że się dostaną. Co jednak nie zawsze oznacza, że są to osoby przypadkowe (wręcz przeciwnie, akurat te są całkiem dobre w tym co robią). Na początek Finanse Nim przystąpiliśmy do Unii Europejskiej Polacy musieli płacić około 10 tysięcy funtów (7 tysięcy za przedmioty artystyczne, 20 tysięcy za medycynę) czesnego i 4 tysiące funtów opłat za college. W maju 2004 roku sytuacja się zmieniła diametralnie - zgodnie z przepisami Unii żaden obywatel zjednoczonej Europy nie może być dyskryminowany ze względu na kraj pochodzenia. Dlatego też Polacy musieli płacić tak jak Anglicy czyli około 1200 funtów rocznie. Niestety po 2 latach ze względu na sytuację finansową instytucji naukowych na Wyspach rząd zwiększył opłaty za studia do 3000 funtów (dokładniej - to jest maksymalny pułap, który może być ustalony przez daną uczelnię, ale w praktyce wszystkie instytucje tyle każą sobie płacić). 3000 funtów może brzmieć przerażająco, jednak nie jest tak źle. Studenci, których rodzice (prawni opiekunowie) zarabiają (łącznie) mniej niż około 22000 funtów będą mieli prawo otrzymać pożyczkę na czesne. Pożyczka będzie równa czesnemu (a jeśli rodzice zarabiają miedzy 22 a 33 tysiącami funtów to odpowiednio przeskalowane), więc podczas studiów nie trzeba będzie nic płacić! Pożyczka jest oprocentowana na poziomie inflacji (czyli pożyczkodawca nic na tym nie zarabia) i musimy ja spłacać dopiero wtedy, gdy zarabiamy powyżej 15 tysięcy funtów rocznie (i spłacamy 9% z tej nadwyżki). Dlatego ciężar spłat nigdy nas nie dopadnie, ale możemy mieć później ewentualne trudności z wzięciem kredytu (w historii kredytowej będziemy musieli pokazać kilka tysięcy funtów szterlingów na karku). Za uniwersytet nie grożą nam żadne inne opłaty (więcej informacji - patrz tutaj). Pozostają koszty życia. Nie trzeba nikomu tłumaczyć, że ilość wydawanych pieniędzy zależy od stylu życia i upodobań, ale większość osób zamyka się w granicach 5500 do 8000 funtów rocznie. Osobiście wydawałem nieco ponad 6000 funtów rocznie (na wszystko: mieszkanie, żywność, bilety lotnicze, podroż, drobne przyjemności, książki) prowadząc zdecydowanie nie huczne życie. Na szczęście zwykle jest tak, że nie musimy opłacać tych kosztów całkowicie z własnej kieszeni - osoby, które nie muszą płacić czesnego (rodzice zarabiają poniżej 22 tysięcy funtów, patrz wyżej) dostają od uniwersytetu Oxford Bursary, czyli 1000 funtów w pierwszym roku i 500 w każdym kolejnym. Inne nagrody też istnieją (Scholarship, za dobre wyniki w nauce - 200 funtów), ale są raczej niewielkie i nie ma co liczyć, że bardzo nam pomogą. Na szczęście można podreperować swój budżet pracą, którą bez problemu (szczególnie tutaj studiując) można znaleźć. Oficjalnie nie można pracować więcej niż 15 godzin w tygodniu podczas trymestru i trzeba prosić swojego tutora o pozwolenie, w praktyce więcej czasu niż 15 godzin raczej się nie znajdzie, a tutorzy się aż tak bardzo nie przejmują. Za to nie istnieją żadne ograniczenia pracy w wakacje i przerwy, których jest w Oksfordzie wiele. Można spróbować oszacować ile pieniędzy wpadnie do naszej sakiewki - jeśli będziemy pracować 10 godzin tygodniowo przez wszystkie trzy trymestry (choć w czasie egzaminów może być różnie) oraz przez 4 miesiące w wakacje (np. po miesiąc w każdą przerwę świąteczną plus 2 miesiące w pełne wakacje) na pełny etat (40 godzin) za pięć funtów na godzinę to otrzymamy 4400 funtów. Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że czasami nie da się znaleźć pracy na pełen etat, albo mamy mniej czasu w ciągu trymestru. Należy też doliczyć koszty życia w mieście poza trymestrem (w czasie tych wakacyjnych 4 miesięcy). Tym niemniej, w ostatecznym rozrachunku brakująca suma staje się bardziej osiągalna. Jeśli chodzi o pożyczki studenckie oferowane przez rząd to nie są one dostępne dla obcokrajowców. Te oferowane przez komercyjne banki zwykle także nie są osiągalne, ale to bardzo się zmienia od czasu do czasu (trzeba samemu poszukać). Na początek Struktura uniwersytetu Uniwersytet Oksfordzki (tak samo jak i ten w Cambridge) jest federacją college'y. Jest to uwarunkowane historycznie (np. tym, że college były zakładane i finansowane przez prywatne osoby, a uczelnia stanowiła twór państwowy). Podział na uniwersytet i college w praktyce demonstruje się obowiązkami i odpowiedzialnością za różne dziedziny. I tak - poszczególne college odpowiedzialne są za: zakwaterowanie (zapewnia miejsce w akademiku - patrz niżej) i wyżywienie studenta (ma działającą stołówkę), organizację tutoriali i (o czym mało osób wie) reprezentacje studenta w uniwersytecie (jeżeli się pojawi rzadki konflikt na linii student-uczelnia). Uniwersytet z kolei odpowiedzialny jest za organizacje wykładów i egzaminowanie. W praktyce objawia się to tym, że student, będący zarówno członkiem uczelni i (jednego) z college'y bierze udział w wykładach organizowanych dla _całego_ rocznika (to samo się tyczy egzaminów) oraz w tutorialach (godzinnych sesjach ćwiczeniowych przeprowadzanych przez pracownika naukowego z 2-3 studentami) w college'ach. Na początek Wybór college'u Czym się różnią poszczególne college? W Undergraduate Prospectus można zobaczyć opisy każdego college'u (i niezmiennie wszystkim czytającym wydają się one identyczne). W praktyce wybranie college'u należy sprowadzić do najbardziej prozaicznych kwestii: Zakwaterowanie - college są odpowiedzialne za mieszkanie studenta. Nie wszystkie college jednak są odpowiednio duże (i odpowiednio bogate) aby sobie z tym poradzić. Dlatego też niektóre college zapewniają zakwaterowanie na wszystkie lata studiów, niektóre tylko na część, ale minimum spełniane przez wszystkie college to zakwaterowanie na pierwszy i ostatni. Alternatywa mieszkania w college'ach są wynajmowane (tzw. private accomodation) domy na mieście.Obie opcje maja zalety i wady. Mimo, że średnia cena za dzień mieszkania i w pierwszej i drugiej opcji jest podobna, to w private accomodation jest niemożliwością wynajęcie domu na mniej niż 12 miesięcy z góry. Za czym idą całkiem wysokie koszta. Z drugiej jednak strony, mieszkanie w college'ach także nie jest optymalnym wyjściem. Ponieważ zwykle płacimy tylko za 6 miesięcy (3 trymestry po 2 miesiące każdy) to musimy się z naszego pokoju wyprowadzić na czas wakacji, co oznacza 6-krotne w roku przeprowadzki (na szczęście wszystkie college maja cos w rodzaju storage roomu, więc nie trzeba rzeczy za każdym razem do kraju wozić). Co więcej jeśli chcemy w czasie przerwy zostać w Oksfordzie będziemy musieli znaleźć alternatywne zakwaterowanie (często się udaje u znajomych z wyższych lat, którzy mieszkają w wynajętych domach). Pewnym kompromisem jest mieszkanie w domach należących do college'u, ale nie znajdujących się w college'u (najczęściej są umiejscowione w dzielnicach Cowley i Jericho). Płacimy za 9 miesięcy, więc musimy się wyprowadzać tylko na długie wakacje (z tej opcji korzystać muszą zwykle osoby w środkowych latach studiów). Jeśli chodzi o ceny to te się dość szybko zmieniają (czytaj: rosną) ale w 2004/2005 roku za college zwykle się płaciło 700-800 funtów za trymestr a w private accomodation od 280 do 360 funtów za miesiąc. Uwaga praktyczna: warto wynajmować domy bezpośrednio od właścicieli (ogłoszenia często wystawiane w portierniach college'y; można też pytać u starszych roczników). Firmy pośredniczące naliczają sobie całkiem sporo (zarówno prowizji jak i regularnego czynszu). Wyżywienie - bardzo wiele college'y twierdzi (w prospectusach) że jest ponoć znana w mieście z najlepszej żywności. Jest to bzdura, którą college wstawia, kiedy nie może nic innego wymyślić. Każdy college rożni się w cenach poszczególnych posiłków (im bogatszy college tym ceny są niższe) ich częstotliwości (w tygodniu każdy college serwuje 3 posiłki, ale w weekendy już to się rożni), różnorodności opcji i jakości przygotowania (to już zależy od tak wielu czynników, że sprawdzić można to dopiero po przyjeździe). Inną kategorię stanowią tzw. Formal Halls, czyli oficjalne obiady. Różnią się w poszczególnych college'ach, ale jedną cechą wspólną jest to, że składają się minimum z 3 dań (czasami dochodzi nawet do 5) i są podawane na stół (normalne posiłki się odbiera z okienka i niesie na swojej tacy). Jednak w różnych college'ach istnieją różne konwencje co do szczegółów np. ubioru (trzeba założyć całe academic dress, albo tylko togę, albo w ogóle można przyjść w cywilu). Zwykle bardziej tradycyjne (starsze) college mają bardziej tradycyjne formal halls. Gdzie niegdzie zdarzają się wyjątkowe obiady raz do roku ku pamięci wielkiego członka college'u albo ważnego wydarzenia (np. w jednym z college'y raz na rok organizowany jest formall hall z pieczenia z dzika aby uczcić pamięć studenta tego college'u który kilkaset lat temu w obronie koniecznej zabił szarżującego nań dzika przy pomocy opasłego tomu Arystotelesa). Tutoriale - stanowią kluczowy element nauczania w Oksfordzie i cechę wyróżniającą te uczelnie spośród reszty angielskich. Ponieważ tutoriale odbywają się jeden (nauczyciel) na dwóch (studentów) istnieje olbrzymia swoboda w charakterze przebiegu tych zajęć. Zainteresowany student może zadawać szczegółowe pytania dotyczące przedmiotu i jeśli ma szczęście mieć tutora będącego przodującym specjalista w danej dziedzinie (to się nierzadko zdarza) może mieć nadzieje uzyskać bardzo szczegółowe odpowiedzi. Zdarza się jednak też, że tutorem jest mało rozgarnięty doktorant, który tak naprawdę nie jest za bardzo przygotowany do zajęć. Wydawałoby się tutaj, że w starszych (bogatszych) college'ach częściej będziemy się spotykać z pierwsza możliwością. Tak _nie_ jest. Przynależność do college'u to dla naukowców sprawa drugorzędna wiec dobzi tutorzy są równomiernie rozrzuceni po college'ach. Osobiście jestem członkiem Mansfield College, który jest najmniejszym collegem i uznawanym za najbiedniejszy (trochę w tym prawdy jest) ale kadra naukowa to element mojej edukacji tu na który nie mogę narzekać. Duża część moich tutorów była jednocześnie wykładowcami przedmiotów na uniwersytecie i nierzadko także egzaminatorami wiec nie obawiałem się o własne przygotowanie. Co więcej tylko raz miałem okazje być nauczany przez doktoranta (nie takiego nieodpowiedzialnego jakby się wydawało). Z rozmów z członkami innych college'ów wiem, że miałem dużo szczęścia. Nie da się ocenić jak dobrzy tutorzy są w danym college'u z zewnątrz - trzeba trzyma kciuki i przekonać się dopiero o tym na miejscu. Położenie - wbrew pozorom to bardzo nie trywialna kwestia. Mimo, że miasto jest niewielkie, to jednak do college'u (albo z college'u) na wykłady, tutoriale, egzaminy trzeba będzie chodzić całkiem często i kluczową sprawą jest tu lokalizacja. Wiele college'ów jest położonych centralnie (np. na High Street lub w okolicy Science Parks) i te zdecydowanie są najwygodniejsze, ponieważ sale wykładowe znajdują się w odległości 5 minut na piechotę. Jeśli nam przyjdzie mieszkać poza collegem to i tak będziemy musieli go odwiedzać po kilka razy dziennie i znów college centralne są optymalnie położone dla domów w Cowley i Jericho. Nie oznacza to jednak, że college poza centrum (LMH, St. Anne's lub choćby St. Hilda's) są na straconej pozycji. Wcześniej czy później będziemy musieli sobie kupić rower aby ograniczyć czas podróżowania po mieście i wtedy odległości momentalnie się kurczą. Architektura - dla niektórych ważna dla innych nie. Może sprawić, że budynki widziane setki razy każdego dnia przez 3 albo 4 lata mieszkania w college'u zaczną kojarzyć się z supernowoczesna latryna albo mroczna katedra. Jak łatwo się domyśleć starsze college (i tym samym bogatsze) maja bardziej tradycyjna architekturę, wystrój wnętrz i własne parki (wystarczy spojrzeć na daty budowy college'y). Niestety wiąże się to też z pewnymi wadami. Strome schody, brak wind, dzielone łazienki miedzy kilkoma pokojami oraz małe (w powierzchni i liczbie) kuchnie powodują, że życie może się troszkę skomplikować. Nowe college (np. St. Catherines) zbudowane w ciągu ostatnich 40 lat rażą oczy szkłem i stalą, ale za to biblioteki, pokoje, stołówki, klatki schodowe i korytarze maja zbudowane tak, aby ułatwić ludziom życie (tzw. purpose built). Kto co woli to naturalnie kwestia gustu. Prestiż - z powodu braku precyzyjnej definicji ta kwestia jest najbardziej kontrowersyjna. Bez wątpienia im college jest starszy, większy, bogatszy tym bardziej jest prestiżowy (ogólnie przyjęte za prestiżowe to: Christ Church, Magdalen, Baliol, Merton i University). Wynika to z tego, że w dłuższej historii college te mogą się pochwalić bardziej znamienitymi absolwentami i większą liczbą np. noblistów. Czerpiąc z doświadczeń z niewielkiego college'u (Mansfield) i zatem nie prestiżowego moja sugestia jest aby wziąć pod uwagę dwie strony prestiżu. Dobra strona jest niewątpliwie możliwość powiedzenia, że studiowało się np. fizykę tam gdzie Stephen Hawking. Poza tym prestiż college'u niesie często ze sobą większą ilość pieniędzy przeznaczanych na studentów (w postaci nagród za naukę, tańsze jedzenie i możliwości kwaterunkowe) i bibliotekę. Co więcej w towarzystwie nie trzeba za każdym razem tłumaczyć gdzie ten twój college się znajduje i w ogóle, że istnieje. Jest jednak druga strona medalu. Prestiż college'u przyciąga więcej osób - więcej kandydatów składa aplikacje i konsekwentnie trudniej się do nich dostać (a tym samym trudniej się dostać do uniwersytetu). Co więcej, zauważyłem pewną prawidłowość polegającą na tym, że do bardziej prestiżowych college'ow idą dzieci rodziców znajdujących się wyżej na drabinie społecznej (mierzonej ilością gotówki - np. dzieci rosyjskich oligarchów, brytyjskich prawników, polityków albo arystokratów). Jeśli samemu się pochodzi z innego "backgroundu" to nie tylko trudniej znaleźć wspólne tematy do rozmów, motywacje i zainteresowania (uwaga: to, że np. studiujemy dany przedmiot nie znaczy, że się nim interesujemy - smutne ale prawdziwe) ale też czasami można się spotkać z pogardą z ich strony (albo swego rodzaju przesadzonym elitaryzmem - nie jesteś w University college to jesteś automatycznie gorszy, albo nie pochodzisz z rodziny arystokratycznej to jesteś gorszy). Co może spowodować, że 4 letnia nauka stanie się mniej przyjemna. Oczywiście to zależy od ludzi, na jakich się trafi i wcale nie musi być tak źle. Sam znam kilka osób z prestiżowych college'y i są zupełnie normalni i przyjacielscy. Jeśli spojrzeć na sprawę od strony formalnej - egzaminy są takie same dla wszystkich college'y tak samo i wykłady, co więcej na ostatecznym dyplomie Masters albo Bachelors _nie_ ma podanego college'u w którym się było dlatego jeśli chodzi o naukę przynależność do college nic (prócz tutoriali, patrz wyżej) nie zmienia. Jedyne na co wpływa prestiż to elementy estetyczno-towarzyskie. Jeszcze jedna kwestia - prestiżowe college są zawsze nawiedzane przez dzikie masy turystów, co może jest sympatyczne przez pierwszych kilka miesięcy, ale potem człowiek żałuje ze nie chodzi z karabinem półautomatycznym (nie jest przyjemnie w sobotę rano wstawać i niedomytym, w piżamie nieść swoje rzeczy do pralni i przy blasku fleszy z aparatów grupy japońskich biznesmenów). Na początek Jak wyglądają studia? Charakter studiów bardzo się różni od polskiego. Pierwsze co rzuca się w oczy to niesamowita mała liczba zajęć. Rok akademicki podzielony jest na trzy trymestry i każdy z nich trwa po dwa miesiące wiec efektywnie w Oksfordzie trzeba spędzić niecałe pól roku! Pierwszy trymestr (Michelmas) zaczyna się na początku października, kończy na początku grudnia. Drugi trymestr (Hillary) zaczyna się w połowie stycznia, a kończy w połowie marca. Trzeci trymestr (Trinity) zaczyna się w drugiej połowie kwietnia, a kończy w drugiej połowie czerwca. W zależności od przedmiotu egzaminy są co roku albo tylko w pierwszym i ostatnim roku. Na niektórych kierunkach egzaminy są pod koniec Hillary term, ale jednak większość jest pod koniec lub tuż po Trinity term. Co do zwykłych zajęć to tych nie ma wiele. Na kierunkach humanistycznych (np. English Literature, Law) wykładów może być nawet mniej niż 9 godzin tygodniowo, na innych przedmiotach jest jednak więcej i oscyluje wokół 20-25 wykładów (każdy trwa po 50 minut). Dodatkowo dochodzą do tego tutoriale w ilości 2-3 tygodniowo (czas nie jest normalizowany ale zwykle jest w okolicach 1 godziny). Niektóre przedmioty także mają dodatkowe zajęcia w grupach kilkunastoosobowych i te trwają zwykle po godzinie i nazywają się classes. Ta niewielka ilość zajęć powoduje, że położony jest istotny nacisk na samodzielna naukę. Ta w zależności od przedmiotów może polegać na przeczytaniu olbrzymiej ilości tekstu (1000 stron tygodniowo) i napisaniu na jego podstawie dwóch esejów po 2000-3000 słow. na tutoriale, albo rozwiązaniu kilkunastu zadań (przedmioty ściśle) na każdy tutorial. Na tych zajęciach eseje/zadania są później omawiane/rozwiązywane i krytykowane i następuje bardzo odpowiedni czas na rozjaśnianie wątpliwości. Właśnie z powodu dużej ilości wolnego czasu wielu studentów chętnie się angażuje w działalności towarzystw (społecznych, narodowych, towarzyskich, politycznych, religijnych) i klubów sportowych, których wymienić jest po prostu nie sposób. Praktycznie każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie Na początek Jak się dostać? Po wstąpieniu do Unii Europejskiej w polskich mediach dość często pojawiały się poradniki traktujące o aplikowaniu na studia zagraniczne. Artykuły te, robione na szybko, przez dziennikarzy dysponującymi informacjami z drugiej ręki, niosły wiele sprzecznych i nieprawdziwych informacji. Takie artykuły zapewne pojawiać się będą jeszcze w przyszłości, dlatego warto pamiętać aby zawsze podchodzić do nich z dystansem i nie traktować ich jako absolutny wyznacznik. Tak samo informacje podane w niniejszym tekście, które były z pewnością prawdziwe w 2004/2005 mogły się już nieco zdezaktualizować. Nie powinno to się jednak zdarzyć za szybko (szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o rady praktyczne) jednak niektóre z nich (terminy i szczegółowe wymagania) mogą się zmieniać, ale zawsze można je znaleźć na stronach uniwersytetu. Zasady będą się także różnic miedzy przedmiotami (testy BMAT są wymagane np. na medycynę). W końcu warto mieć na uwadze, że rząd brytyjski zaczyna powoli dojrzewać do wielkiej reformy systemu edukacyjnego w tym kraju, która dotknie głownie szkoły średniej, ale także charakteru składania podań na uniwersytet. A teraz do rzeczy. Wbrew obiegowym opinią pojawiającym się bezustannie w prasie polskiej, na Oksford (i Cambridge oraz jakikolwiek inny uniwersytet na Wyspach) można się dostać zarówno po angielskich A-levels, Międzynarodowej Maturze IB, jak i po polskiej maturze (starej i nowej) i w istocie jakichkolwiek odpowiednikach matury w Europie (znam dziewczynę z Bośni, która się tu dostała i otrzymała olbrzymie stypendium na naukę mimo, że przeszła przez zwykły bośniacki system szkolnictwa, w którym nawet nie ma odpowiednika matury). Jedyna różnica polega na tym, że może być odrobinę więcej formalności z co bardziej egzotycznymi kwalifikacjami (polska matura się do nich _nie_ zalicza) - trzeba im po prostu wytłumaczyć co to jest i z czym się to je. Jeśli chcemy zacząć studia na Oksfordzie w danym roku to wszystkie papiery i aplikacje musimy już mieć gotowe i wysłać do 15 października _poprzedzającego_ roku (jeśli zdajemy polska maturę to jest to październik trzeciej klasy)! Aby zrobić to dobrze warto już się dobrze zaznajomić z systemem aplikacji pod koniec drugiej klasy. Składając papiery do Oksfordu na studia undergraduate (czyli pierwszego stopnia - licencjat i ewentualnie magister) będziemy musieli aplikować w dwa różne miejsca. Pierwsze z nich to UCAS (University and Colleges Application System) będący scentralizowanym systemem przez który można złożyć papiery na każdy uniwersytet w Zjednoczonym Królestwie. Na szczęście istnieje internetowa wersja systemu co ogranicza robotę papierkową do minimum. Od strony praktycznej, UCAS jest zestawem kilku(nastu) formularzy, na których podaje się dane na temat swojej osoby, swojej edukacji (w tym tzw. predicted gradem, czyli oceny, których nauczyciele spodziewają się na twej maturze), referencje od nauczycieli (po angielsku naturalnie), personal statement (swojego rodzaju list motywacyjny, którego opis można znaleźć w Internecie) oraz listę uczelni/kierunków którymi jesteście zainteresowani (maksymalnie można podąć 6, a na popularnych kierunkach istnieją dodatkowe ograniczenia, na Oksford chyba można składać tylko na jeden kierunek). Druga aplikacja (zupełnie niezależna od UCASu) jest wysyłana bezpośrednio do Oksfordu. Formularze można ściągnąć ze stron internetowych. Wiele informacji się tam powtarza tym niemniej uniwersytet wymaga wypełnienia obu i wysłania do 15 października. Na aplikacjach oksfordzkich w jednej z rubryk należy wybrać college. Możemy albo podać college (kierując się informacjami zawartymi w prospektusie i wskazówkami powyżej) albo posłużyć się opcja Open Application. Opcja ta działa w ten sposób, że komputer automatycznie dobiera college kandydatowi i zwykle jest to college, do którego akurat w tym roku najmniej osób zaaplikowało. Często te college z roku na rok się powtarzają np. Mansfield a dla kandydatek najczęściej jest to St. Hildas. Ten ostatni wydaje się być najmniej popularnym wyborem, ponieważ jest to college jednopłuciowy i wiele dziewczyn niechętnie się do tego odnosi, jednak w rzeczywistości nie niesie za sobą żadnych konsekwencji. Za kilka lat (od 2008) kwestia ta stanie się zupełnie nieaktualna - kilka tygodni temu przeszedł wniosek w zarządzie college'u o przyjęcie pierwszych mężczyzn. I tak na naszych oczach umiera kolejna tradycja Oksfordu. Co się dzieje z aplikacjami wysłanymi do college'ów? Systemy są dwa: starszy system - college dzielą się na grupy i wzajemnie rozważają kandydatów, oraz nowszy, kiedy wszystkie college rozważają wszystkich kandydatów (do tej metody grawitują obecnie wszystkie przedmioty, więc za kilka lat wybór college'u na aplikacji będzie zupełnie bez znaczenia). Co to oznacza? To znaczy, że każdy college patrzy na aplikantów, którzy go wybrali, odrzuca tych, którymi nie jest zainteresowany, a resztę zaprasza na rozmowę kwalifikacyjna. Następnie college wymieniają się kandydatami, którymi nie są zainteresowani i następuje druga tura. Kandydat oczywiście nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje z jego aplikacja i z jego perspektywy dostaje zaproszenie na rozmowę lub nie. Na niektórych kierunkach (zwykle bardziej popularnych) obowiązują jeszcze dodatkowe testy (np. BMAT na medycynę), które trzeba napisać w listopadzie (w każdym razie przed rozmowami). Procedura jest trochę zaskakująca z punktu widzenia Polaka. Otóż trzeba samemu znaleźć miejsce i osoby odpowiedzialne za nadzorowanie przebiegu egzaminu (w praktyce jest to szkoła i nauczyciel), do których przesyłany jest egzamin. W odpowiednim terminie egzamin się pisze, a nauczyciel natychmiast go wysyła do Oksfordu. Szczegółowe instrukcje zawsze będą podane, tym niemniej roboty papierkowej trochę przybędzie. Jeszcze niektóre inne kierunki wymagają przesłania eseju lub pracy pisemnej. Termin też zwykle kończy się kiedyś w listopadzie - szczegółowe informacje jak zwykle na stronach. Po rozważeniu wszystkich kandydatów (ich aplikacji i ewentualnie prac pisemnych i testów) otrzymujemy zaproszenie. Rozmowa kwalifikacyjna zwykle odbywa się w grudniu (w pierwszej połowie). College zapewniają zakwaterowanie i wyżywienie. Jeśli jednak nas nie stać na przyjazd (albo nie mamy czasu) to można ich poprosić o telefoniczna rozmowę kwalifikacyjna, na która prawdopodobnie się zgodzą (nie znam nikogo kto by się tak dostał, ale słyszałem o takich przypadkach). Wizyta w mieście i college'u jest jednak dobrą okazją aby rozejrzeć się po mieście i po uczelni. Będzie na to stosunkowo dużo czasu, odkąd rozmów (zwykle 20 minutowych) będzie około 2 (czasami się jednak zdarza, że nawet do 4 rozmów można mieć) i na niektórych przedmiotach musimy też napisać test (np. na fizyce godzinny test z matematyki). Sam charakter rozmowy zależy silnie od przedmiotu i od tutora jednak zwykle nie polega na sprawdzeniu wiedzy (wychodzą z założenia ze wiedza zostanie sprawdzona na egzaminach) ale komunikatywność danej osoby, umiejętności krytycznego i twórczego myślenia i korzystania ze wskazówek dawanych przez tutora. Ja miałem dwie rozmowy i na każdej musiałem rozwiązać jakieś nie szczególnie skomplikowane zadania fizyczne. Jeśli utknąłem w jakimś miejscu (a jedno z nich było zaprojektowane tak abym utknął) wtedy tutor dawał mi wskazówkę (chciał sprawdzić jak dobrze potrafię przyjmować nowe pomysły itd.). Potem zadawał mi pytania dotyczące interpretacji jakiegoś wykresu i na koniec chciał abym krytycznie odniósł się do założeń, jakie zrobiłem na początku rozwiązywania i jak można byłoby poradzić sobie bez nich. Na innych przedmiotach, np. humanistycznych zwykle trzeba przeczytać i zinterpretować jakiś wiersz, a na przedmiotach typu ekonomia dostaniemy tekst przed rozmową, o którym będziemy później rozmawiać (to jest jedna z wielu możliwości, a nie reguła), albo rozmowa będzie się kręcić wokół pracy pisemnej, którą musieliśmy wysłać w listopadzie. Można powiedzieć z całą pewnością, że rozmowa nie będzie dotyczyć naszej osoby (w stylu opowiedz mi o sobie i dlaczego wybrałaś nasz college) - te informacjesą zawarte w aplikacjach, tym niemniej warto być jednak dobrze zaznajomionym z zawartością swojego personal statement i resztą aplikacji. Po rozmowach wracamy do kraju i czekamy na odpowiedź. Zwykle przychodzi tuż przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia (choć czasami może się spóźnić i przyjść nawet w połowie stycznia) i jest to list od college'u lub tutora mówiący czy otrzymujemy tzw. ofertę czy nie. Oferta (warunkowa) jest to lista warunków, które musimy spełnić aby nas przyjęto na uczelnię. Zwykle w jej skład wchodzą dokładnie wyliczone wyniki na maturze (lub wyższe) i prawdopodobnie jakieś wymagania językowe. Teraz nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak zabrać się do roboty i zdać dobrze maturę. Jeśli chodzi o wymagania językowe to formalności trzeba sprawdzić na stronach. Często jest wymagany IELTS zdany na odpowiednim poziomie (uwaga: egzaminy Cambridgowskie FCE CAE CPE zwykle _nie_ są honorowane, ale wyjątki się zdarzają). Jeśli chodzi o stronę praktyczna - tutorzy i wykładowcy na uczelni zdają sobie sprawę, że jeśli nawet marnie mówisz po angielsku, to będzie to stanowić problem tylko przez pierwsze dwa miesiące, kiedy to język sam do głowy wejdzie. Na rozmowach więc skupiają się na ocenieniu twojego potencjału. Z drugiej jednak strony trzeba być komunikatywnym i nie w sensie językowym (znam wielu specjalistów języka angielskiego którzy za grosz nie potrafią przekazać tego co chcą powiedzieć) ale w umiejętności wytłumaczenia swojego rozumowania (nie należy zrażać się, że robi się wiele błędów po drodze). Sytuacja może być trochę odmienna w przedmiotach humanistycznych, gdzie jednak czystość językowa i forma wypowiedzi stanowią istotny element oceny. Na początek Culture shock Jeśli przyjeżdżamy na studia do Anglii po dłuższym pobycie w Polsce musimy się przygotować na swego rodzaju culture shock. Dla każdego ten termin znaczy coś innego, dla mnie sprowadza się do rzeczy, które mnie denerwowały lub ciągle denerwują w codzienności angielskiej. Oto one. Podwójne krany - dla wielu Polaków pierwszą poważną trudnością w życiu codziennym są osobne krany - jeden na ciepłą drugi na zimną wodę. Przyzwyczajeni do wygodnego mieszania wody do odpowiedniej temperatury tutaj spotykamy się z bardzo lodowatą i gorącą wodą w osobnych strumieniach. Anglicy naturalnie nie bardzo rozumieją nasze problemy i na ustawiczne nagabywania dlaczego nie można byłoby połączyć dwóch kranów odpowiadają rozbrajająco, że inaczej się nie da ponieważ ciepła woda i zimna płyną osobnymi rurami. Jest to jeden z przypadków beznadziejnych - trzeba się dostosować albo zamienić zlew z kranami (co jest raczej niemożliwe w akademikach lub wynajmowanych domach). Jak się myć? Anglicy ponoć preferują nalewanie do zlewu wody tak by zmieszała się do stosownej temperatury i mysie się w takim baseniku, co jest dość niehigieniczne. Na szczęście zanim woda w ledwo co odkręconych kranach dotrze do skrajnych temperatur minie odpowiednio dużo czasu aby można było przemyć twarz i ręce, jeśli jednak mycie zabiera nam więcej wtedy nie pozostaje chyba nic innego, jak nabierać najpierw zimną a potem dodawać gorącą na dłoni i dopiero potem się myć. Na szczęście prysznice oraz krany w kuchniach są zbudowane na modłę kontynentalną. Czystość - istnieje podświadome przeświadczenie wielu Polaków, że nasze miasta są brudne i zaniedbane, a Zachodnia Europa to przykład czystości i higieny. Tutaj także można się solidnie rozczarować. Ulice Oksfordu bardzo często wyglądają jak chlew. Głównie po jakichś masowych imprezach lub piątkowych wieczorach (patrz niżej) - papier i niedojedzone jedzenie wala się po ulicach, przed sklepami na chodnikach poustawiane są góry worków ze śmieciami (miasto jest średniowieczne co oznacza, że za wieloma sklepami nie ma dworów do których mogłaby dostać się śmieciarka), które będą wywiezione dopiero następnego dnia. W dodatku wielu Anglików nie ma nic przeciwko (szczególnie w stanie wskazującym) rzucaniu śmieci wszelkiej maści na trawę lub ulicę co tylko dopełnia obrazu rozpaczy. Dość często zdarza się w poszczególnych college'ach tak, że po piątkowym wieczorze na quadach pozostanie wiele śmieci, szklanek, konfetti, elementów dekoracji, które nie są sprzątane w soboty nad ranem (sprzątacze nie pracują w weekendy) i turyści odwiedzający college wówczas (a w weekendy zwykle jest ich najwięcej) zastają instytucję naukową w stanie wysoce niepożądanym. Fire alarms i bezpieczeństwo - podczas gdy do wielu niedogodności można się przyzwyczaić, to do obsesji Anglików na punkcie bezpieczeństwa już nie. W dosłownie każdym budynku jest kilkadziesiąt alarmów przeciwpożarowych, dziesiątki gaśnic, kocy gaśniczych wszystkie drzwi są przeciwpożarowe i na każdym elemencie wyposażenia pokojów studenckich można znaleźć adnotację "niepalne" (fire repellent). Studenci (i nie tylko) są poddawani praniu mózgów na temat bezpieczeństwa na szkoleniach i próbnych alarmach. Często zdarza się, że przyjeżdżają brygady strażackie do alarmu wywołanego przez przypieczonego tosta albo przypalonego grilla. W dodatku każde inne urządzenie mogące spowodować obrażenia ciała jest obwarowane masą ostrzeżeń (np. Co można, a czego nie wolno robić itp.) dla przykładu - każdy kontakt elektryczny w tym kraju ma specjalny przełącznik, którym można włączać i wyłączać prąd w kontakcie... Po jakimś czasie człowiekowi się wydaje, że producenci i budowlańcy wierzą, że jeśli się nie napisze "prosimy nie wsadzać głowy do pracującej kuchenki mikrofalowej" to przeciętny Anglik by się tego nie domyślił. Dlaczego tak jest? Potrafię znaleźć dwa powody. Kiedy w przeszłości poziom życia i zamożność przeciętnego poddanego królowej zaczął rosnąć, ludzie zaczęli mieć pieniądze aby podnieść poziom swego bezpieczeństwa. Zapewne nie bez wsparcia rządu w ogólnokrajowych kampaniach informacyjnych ludzie zaczęli być informowani o różnych zagrożeniach związanych z ogniem (aby zmniejszyć liczbę ofiar i jednocześnie obciążenie dla systemu opieki zdrowotnej). Przykładem jest akcja stawiająca sobie za cel zredukowanie liczby ofiar pożarów w akademikach. Została zapoczątkowana kilkanaście lat temu i polegała na instalacji alarmów przeciwpożarowych i innych wyżej wymienionych urządzeń oraz kampanii uświadamiającej studentów, że ogień zabija. To weszło Anglikom w nawyk. Druga przyczyna to wymogi firm ubezpieczeniowych. Ponieważ w Anglii można ubezpieczyć prawie wszystko od praktycznie wszystkiego, uniwersytety ubezpieczają wszystkie swoje budynki przed ogniem. Jednak w celu redukcji ryzyka firmy ubezpieczeniowe wymagają od uczelni prowadzenia szkoleń i odpowiedniego zabezpieczenia budynku. Chleb i jedzenie - to jest chyba tęsknota dzielona przez każdego Polaka. W Polsce jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do spożywania wędlin zawierających prawdziwe mięso, mleka pochodzącego od krowy, która pasie się na trawie. I mimo, że coraz bardziej i bardziej polskie rolnictwo odchodzi od tego utopijnego obrazka (ze względu na redukcję kosztów, spełnianie wymogów sanitarnych, konkurencję, modę) to jeszcze jest mu baaardzo daleko od poziomu przetwarzania żywności na Wyspach. Aby w lokalnych warunkach rolnictwo się opłacało należy wykorzystywać specjalne odmiany roślin uprawnych, olbrzymie ilości sztucznych nawozów, krowy zamieniać w prawie zautomatyzowane fabryki mleka, kury hodować w metalowych klatkach w halach z klimatyzacja. Poza tym na każdym etapie wszystko jest idealnie wysterylizowane i prawie pozbawione kontaktu z rzeczywistą przyrodą. To powoduje, że angielskie wędliny nie mają smaku (albo smakują zawsze tak samo, niezależnie czy to jagnięcia czy kurczak), truskawki mają unikalny smak indyka, a większość owoców jest albo sucha albo po prostu czuć, że dojrzewała w chłodniach. Szczególnie irytujący jest też brak wędzonki. Jeśli do tego można się przyzwyczaić, to szczególną bolączkę stanowi chleb - chleb tostowy (w najróżniejszych formach) jest zawsze tak samo ubogi smakowo. O chlebie polskim można pomarzyć albo udać, że francuskie bagietki są dobrym substytutem. Na szczęście wraz ze wzrostem liczby rodaków, coraz częściej i częściej można kupić i polski chleb i polską żywność, choć po zdecydowanie nie-polskich cenach. Stosunki międzyludzkie - to jest najdziwniejsza kwestia. W większości Anglicy przy pierwszym kontakcie oczarowują otwartością i uprzejmością. Zamiast ponurego spojrzenia i krótkich odburknięć, których możemy się spodziewać w ojczyźnie tutaj spotykamy się raczej z uśmiechem, życzliwością i powodzią słów "przepraszam" i "dziękuję". Po jakimś czasie zauważamy, że te zwroty grzecznościowe pojawiają się raczej przez przyzwyczajenie i tak na prawdę nie wiadomo, czy druga osoba nie myśli czegoś zupełnie innego. Do tego można jednak bez problemu się przyzwyczaić. Istnieje jednak subtelniejszy problem. Otóż przytłaczającą większość lepszych znajomych i przyjaciół nie tylko Polaków ale także i innych obcokrajowców stanowią nie Anglicy (których jest tu jednak większość) ale właśnie inni obcokrajowcy. I to w sumie nie powinno dziwić, ponieważ obcokrajowcy w Anglii mają zawsze ze sobą coś więcej wspólnego niż z tubylcami: odchoćby musieli pewnego razu podjąć decyzję o opuszczeniu swych ojczyzn i z tego powodu są bardziej otwarci na inne kultury, kraje, ludzi. Jednak po jakimś czasie zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie wszystko - istnieją jeszcze inne powody tej asymetrii w znajomościach. Pomimo, że większość moich znajomych to jednak Anglicy, zauważyłem, że z żadnym nie można porozmawiać dłużej na jakikolwiek bardziej ambitny temat. I gdy zwykle udałoby się zrzucić odpowiedzialność za ten stan rzeczy na własne ograniczenie umysłu albo na niekompatybilność swoich zainteresowań z zainteresowaniami Anglosasów to fakt, że podobne doświadczenia mają praktycznie wszyscy bliżej mi znani Polacy i obcokrajowcy (ale nie oczywiście Anglicy) wskazuje, że musi być coś więcej na rzeczy. Odpowiedzi na pytanie co to takiego jeszcze nie mam i pewnie długo nie będę mięć. Na zakończenie podkreślę więc, że wyjątki, jak w każdej innej dziedzinie bywają i tutaj. W powyższych kilku linijkach opisałem jedynie generalny trend i jestem pewien, że jednak jakiś dobrych znajomych wśród Anglików można znaleźć. Szczególnie wtedy kiedy się jest w bardziej wyselekcjonowanym towarzystwie (studia podyplomowe, albo wąskie, niepopularne kierunki). Piątkowe wieczory - wiele osób przyjeżdżając do Anglii maluje obraz obyćajów tego kraju myśląc typowymi stereotypami sprzed kilkudziesięciu laty - z rana Anglik pożera swój bekon z jajkiem, o 17 wypija herbatkę intelektualnie dyskutując o wyższości monarchii angielskiej nad innymi krajami. Po kilku tygodniach w umyśle tworzy się nowy obraz obyćajów, a dokładniej jednego, dominującego obyćaju - tzw. kultury pubowej, a dokładniej piątkowego wieczoru kiedy to Anglicy wychodzą masowo do pubów aby się jak najszybciej upić, a następnie miotają się po mieście jak stado nieujarzmionych świń. Brzmi to bardzo obrazoburczo, ale w rzeczywistości wygląd ulic w ten szczególny czas tygodnia jest zaiste żenujący. Upici ludzie (?) chodzą grupami wrzeszcząc i klnąc po drodze, jedząc na wyścigi olbrzymie śmierdzące porcje z fast foodów śmiecąc chodnik niemiłosiernie. Takie zachowanie ma wiele źródeł. Przede wszystkim Anglicy jako naród rzeczywiście sporo pracują i do tego intensywnie (istnieje oczywiście wiele wyjątków), co generuje popyt na szybkie odreagowanie stresów i słowem rozrywkę. Co więcej, główne źródła tej rozrywki, czyli puby, bary i tym podobne były przez wiele lat otwarte ledwie do 23 godziny (teraz to ograniczenie zniesiono, ale i tak większość barów jest zamykanych wcześniej ponieważ nikomu nie opłaca się płacić stawek nocnych pracownikom) dlatego Anglicy w tych pubach jeśli chcieli się upić musieli to zrobić szybko. Stąd wzięły się wszelkiego rodzaju drinking games, picie na wyścigi, pub crawls i wiele, wiele innych zorganizowanych zajęć przyspieszających picie. Teraz nietrudno sobie wyobrazić, że kiedy wszystkie puby w mieście są zamykane jednocześnie, cała ta upita tłuszcza wylega na ulice. Ponieważ o 23 zaczyna już głód doskwierać, rozliczne fast foody albo vany z kebabami (słynny oksfordzki Hassan's) nie narzekają na brak klienteli. Dlaczego w Polsce nie widzimy takich sytuacji? One istnieją i do tego w wykonaniu tej samej grupy społecznej - studentów, ale ponieważ większości Polaków nie stać na chodzenie do pubów barów to większość tego fermentu odbywa się na imprezach domowych i w akademikach i nie wylega na ulicę. Niskie okna na parterze - to jest szczegół na który zwróciłem uwagę ponieważ na pierwszym roku musiałem mieszkać na parterze. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że "parter" polski i angielski różnią się znacząco. Otóż mieszkając w Anglii na parterze - oznacza, że okna ma się na poziomie człowieka idącego po ulicy - zwykli przechodnie mogą bez żadnego wysiłku (wystarczy odwrócić głowę) zaglądać do twojej kuchni, sypialni czy też pracowni co jest bardzo nieprzyjemne. W Polsce mieszkania parterowe są zdecydowanie wyżej niż poziom głowy przechodnia na ulicy. W takiej sytuacji powiedzenie "mój dom, moja twierdza" jest nieco ironiczne, ponieważ jest to praktycznie przeźroczysta twierdza. Brak zainteresowania Wschodnią Europą - to poniekąd łączy z się z kwestią braku wspólnych tematów z Anglikami. Kiedy próbowałem tłumaczyć albo opowiadać o znaczeniu Pomarańczowej Rewolucji na Ukrainie, spotykałem się z zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami ("to Ukraina to niezależne państwo"). Trudno spotkać osobę odróżniającą Wschodnią Europę od Rosji już nie wspominając o charakterystykach danych państw i historii. Nie wspominając już o bezustannych pytaniach, czy pochodzę z Rosji (po akcencie) lub myleniu "Poland" z "Holland". Na usprawiedliwienie Anglików można powiedzieć, że jeśli uczyli się historii lub geografii w szkole to raczej skupiali się na byłym Imperium Brytyjskim, z którym mają znacznie więcej wspólnego niż Europa Wschodnia, tak samo jak w polskich szkołach poświęca się stosunkowo więcej czasu historii Rosji i państw niemieckich niż Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Fakt, że przeciętny Polak wie więcej o Anglii niż przeciętny Anglik o Polsce wynika raczej z asymetrycznego działania globalizacji - w praktyce to kultura pewnej grupy państw dominuje (w tym przypadku anglosaska), niż kultury całego świata mieszały się w równych proporcjach. Sztuczna przyroda - to jest jedna z rzeczy, o których się nie myśli przed przyjazdem do Anglii, a później może dokładać się do złego samopoczucia. W Anglii praktycznie nie ma naturalnych lasów. A już na pewno takich, które są położone nieopodal miast i można się do nich wybrać na spacer. Przez naturalne rozumiem lasy, które nawet jeśli zostały posadzone przed kilkudziesięciu laty, to od tamtego czasu nie były sztucznie podlewane, ściółka i podszycie nie było usuwane, a ścieżki tworzyłyby się tyko takie, wydeptywane przez spacerujących. Owszem nie jest tak, że nie ma zupełnie drzew - są parki, niekiedy bardzo ładne i zadbane, ale właśnie to powoduje, że wygląda prawie jak plastikowy, nienaturalny. Równo ścięta trawa, usunięte liście i uschłe gałęzie, ławeczki, posadzone kwiatki i żwirowe alejki - nic tu nie przypomina lasu. W dodatku parki są skrupulatnie odgradzane od królestwa asfaltu i przez to kojarzą mi się z jakimiś indiańskimi rezerwatami przeszłości lub obozami koncentracyjnymi dla drzew... Pod jeszcze silniejszym wrażeniem byłem gdy po raz pierwszy wybrałem się do Szkocji - krainy kojarzącej się z bezkresnymi wyludnionymi wzgórzami pokrytymi pięknym gęstym lasem rozcinanym przez ciemnobłękitne jeziora. Gdy się wjeżdża tam od południa, owszem widać bezkresne wzgórza, ale żadne, bez wyjątku nie nosi nawet śladu drzewa. Krajobraz kojarzący mi się z pustynią po wojnie atomowej. Człowiek sobie wtedy uświadamia do jakiej dewastacji człowiek może doprowadzić dla zysku. Kiedy jesteśmy już przy podróżowaniu, to przez szyby autobusu można bardzo często zobaczyć czerwone ziemie - grunty tak wzbogacone sztucznymi nawozami, że aż straciły swój naturalny kolor. Na podniesienie nastroju na koniec wspomnę, że perspektywa Polaka jest dość specjalna w tej kwestii, ponieważ Polska jest jednym z najbardziej zalesionych krajów na tym kontynencie (a kto wie, może i na świecie) więc bardziej prawidłowo powinno się myśleć o Polsce jak o wybryku natury (a raczej człowieka) niż o Anglii. Wrażenie jednak pozostaje. Numerowanie ulic - zdarzają się takie elementy rzeczywistości, które niezmiernie porażają swoją bezsensownością, szczególnie kiedy człowiek zna lepsze rozwiązania i dodatkowo wie, że są one z powodzeniem wykorzystywane w innych krajach. Podwójne krany to jeden przykład, numerowanie ulic jest innym. W Polsce i krajach Drugiego Świata (byłe demoludy) domom po jednej stronie ulicy się przypisuje numery parzyste, po drugiej nieparzyste (tak wiemy po której stronie ulicy iść) i numery rosną wzdłuż ulicy mniej więcej w tym samym tempie i w tą samą stronę (tak że numerom np. 60 po jednej stronie odpowiadają też 60-tki po drugiej tylko o innej parzystości) tak, że wiemy jak daleko trzeba iść. Anglosasi nie wpadli na ten wynalazek. Numerowanie zaczynane jest od początku danej ulicy po jednej stronie i biegnie po kolei aż do jej końca, poczym przeskakuje na drugą stronę i wraca do końca ulicy, z którego zaczęliśmy tyle, że już z numerami zupełnie innymi - tym sposobem nie mamy pojęcia ani, po której stronie ulicy jest poszukiwany dom ani jak daleko i czy w ogóle na tej ulicy (czasami prosta ulica nosi inne imię na różnych odcinkach i numeracja jest także zmieniana). Bezużyteczność tego systemu podkreśla fakt, że dość często różne firmy podają tylko nazwę ulicy, na której się znajdują bez podania numeru (jeśli istnieje). Wielokulturowość - ze względu na obecnie panującą polityczną poprawność jest to temat na tyle drażliwy, że urósł do swoistego tematu tabu. Stwierdźmy najpierw fakty - społeczeństwo angielskie jest społeczeństwem wielonarodowościowym. Osób o odmiennym pochodzeniu, kolorze skóry, wyznaniu jest wiele. W niektórych miejscach populacja biała stanowi mniej niż 50% (okolice Birmingham) ale są też miejsca gdzie struktura etniczna jest bardziej tradycyjna - np. Oksford i w szczególności Uniwersytet Oksfordzki (obcokrajowcy stanowią mniej niż 10%, a kolorowi mniej niż 2-3%). Jest to prawda, że w większości imigranci podejmują się prac fizycznych (sprzątaczy itp.) i na ogół ich pozycja społeczna jest niższa. Nie brak jednak osób kolorowych, które pracują w biznesie i nauce. Jeśli chodzi o wyznania to mimo, że miasto i Uniwersytet Oksfordzki był od wieków tradycyjnie katolicki a potem anglikański (chyba dopiero na początku XX w. zniesiono wymóg przynależności do Kościoła Anglikańskiego dla wykładowców) to obecnie można spotkać mnóstwo muzułmanów (głównie z Pakistanu), Hindusów (z Indii oczywiście), buddystów (to jest wspaniały widok kiedy prawdziwy tybetański mnich buddyjski w odpowiedniej todze wychodzi z Tesco obładowany siatkami plastikowymi z zakupami) oraz wiele, wiele innych. Na tle religijnym nie dochodzi do absolutnie żadnych konfliktów, wręcz przeciwnie - kultywowanie tradycji jest zachęcane i dlatego rok temu zbudowano śliczny meczet w Oksfordzie. Tak samo jak religia i kolor skóry, tak samo orientacja seksualna nie jest piętnowana. W każdym college i w organizacjach uniwersyteckich istnieje stowarzyszenie LGBT society- Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender society - do których należy wiele zupełnie normalnych ludzi, a ich przynależność wcale nie stanowi dla nikogo problemu, choć oczywiście zdarzają się okazjonalne dowcipy na temat gejów ale nie częściej niż dowcipy nt. blondynek. Z kolei Polska (człowiek sobie nie zdaje sprawy ile nowych rzeczy można się dowiedzieć o swoim kraju, kiedy tylko się z niego wyjedzie!) jest tak samo jak w przypadku lasów, tak i w kwestii etnicznej ewenementem na skalę światową - 99% ludności to biali, katolicy mówiący po Polsku. I owszem żyją u nas Białorusini, Ukraińcy, Litwini i Niemcy, a jeszcze jeśli dorzucimy tutaj Kaszubów i Ślązaków to wyjdzie nawet całkiem spora liczba, ale nikt nie będzie się sprzeczać temu, że różnica między Polakiem, a Ślązakiem lub nawet Białorusinem jest znacznie, znacznie mniejsza niż między Anglikiem, a Chińczykiem z Siczuanu lub afroamerykaninem z Jamajki. Kiedy Polak przyjeżdża do Anglii, następuje olbrzymie zderzenie dwóch skrajności - skrajnie monoetnicznej Polski i skrajnie mnogoetnicznej Anglii i niektórzy się gubią. Wielu odkrywa z biegiem czasu, że mimo iż w Polsce odżegnywała się od wszelkiej reakcji to w Anglii staje się rasistą (np. "czarni pracują mniej wydajnie", "latynoamerykanie ciągle myślą o seksie"). Z mojego doświadczenia i rozmów z różnymi ludźmi sądzę, że to bardzo zależy od tego na kogo konkretnego się natrafi. Jeśli to będzie jakiś azylant z Somalii, który i tak wie, że dostanie zapomogę od opieki społecznej to jemu i tak nie będzie się chciało pracować. Warto wtedy pamiętać, że przypadku jednej osoby nie powinno się przekładać na całe społeczeństwo. Wyobraźmy sobie gdyby ktoś pomyślał, że wszyscy w Polsce są tacy jak Lepper, Rydzyk albo inny pomyleniec. Bardzo pozytywnym wpływem takiego wielokulturowego kraju jest to, że Polacy odkrywają, że Żyd to nie lichwiarz z trzecią ręką do wytrząsywania pieniędzy, albo że gej to nie niewyżyty gwałciciel tak jak wierzy większość przedstawicieli naszych partii rządzących (na wypadek gdyby ktoś czytał to znacznie później to mam na myśli: LPR, Samoobronie i PiS). Mam nadzieję, że jak Polacy z takim doświadczeniem wrócą do kraju to te reakcjonistyczne partie stracą elektorat ("ciemny lud" już tego kupi). Na początek Mały słowniczek Undergraduate student - osoba ucząca się na pierwszym stopniu studiów - studia te zakończą się zwykle po 3 lub 4 latach tytułem licencjata (Bachelor) lub magistra (Master); na medycynie sytuacja jest trochę bardziej skomplikowana Graduale/postgraduate student - osoba ucząca się na studiach podyplomowych (pod warunkiem, że już mamy jakiś stopień naukowy). Może być to zarówno magisterium (1-2 rok), doktorat (2-4 lata) lub jakiś specjalny certyfikat (MBA, nauczycielskie, zwykle trwają 1-2 lat) University/college - mają inne znaczenia w USA i w UK. W Anglii oficjalnie istnieją _tylko_ uniwersytety. W Cambridge i Oksfordzie college są jednostkami federacyjnymi uczelni, ale nie osobnymi jednostkami uczelnianymi. Z kolei w USA college to uniwersytet nieprowadzący nauczania postgraduate. Oxbridge - kolektywna nazwa Oxfordu i Cambridge Course - kierunek studiowania BA, BSc - Bachelor of Arts, Bachelor of Scence, czyli pierwsze stopnie naukowe tłumaczone na polski jako licencjaty. Nie ma żadnych wymogów aby zdobyć je najpierw na drodze do magistra (szczególnie w Oxbridge). MA, MSc, MPhil, MPhys itd. - Master of Arts, Master of Science, Master of Philosophy, Master of Physics, czyli drugi stopień naukowy - magister. Ph.D., DPhil - Philosophiae Doctor, Doctor philosophiae, czyli doktor filozofii (czyli z greki: "nauczyciel kochający naukę") tj. trzeci i ostatni stopień naukowy, który można zdobyć na uczelni. Uwaga: w Anglii tylko Oxbridge nadaje DPhil, reszta uniwersytetów nadaje Ph.D. (tak jak i w USA). Różnica jest czysto tytularna. Prof. Józef Gżegżółkiewicz, BA (Oxon), MPhil (Cantab), DPhil (Cantab), AmIoP - to jest przykład tytułowania w tekście. W przeciwieństwie do polskiej manii pisania masy skrótów przed nazwiskiem, u Anglosasów pisze się tylko najbardziej znaczący (tutaj profesor, jeśli ktoś jest doktorem to powinien użyć Dr. - z dużej litery i z kropką!). Po nazwisku następuje tyrada tytułów gdzie oprócz nazw (np. BA) pojawiają się w nawiasach pochodzenia tychże (Oxon, czyli Oxonian - z Oksfordu; Cantab, czyli Cantabrigiensis - pochodzący z Cambridge w przypadku innych uniwersytetów takie adnotacje zdarzają się rzadziej), a także skróty typu AMIoP co tutaj oznacza "Associate Member of Institute of Physics" czyli oznaczające przynależność do organizacji zrzeszających specjalistów. Pełna forma pojawia się wyjątkowo rzadko. Zwykle ludzie się ograniczają do podania jednego tytułu przed nazwiskiem, albo piszą bez podawania żadnych tytułów. Klasyfikacja dyplomów - First class (1st) to oczywiście najlepsza (ogólny wynik powyżej 70%), dalej jest upper second class (2.i) w zakresie około 60%-70%, lower second class (2.ii) i third class (3rd) i oczywiście fail, czyli nie zdany. Na podstawie tej klasyfikacji przeprowadzana jest rekrutacja na dalsze studia lub do pracy. Więcej terminologii można znaleźć na stronach uniwersyteckich. Zakończenie Na sam koniec chciałbym podkreślić, że na tej stronie znajduje się tylko niewielki kawałek wiedzy potrzebnej do złożenia aplikacji - pozostała część pracy musi być odrobiona samodzielnie przez czytelnika. Radzę przeszukać wszystkie strony University of Oxford, a także korzystać z wyszukiwarki internetowej najczęściej jak to możliwe - w Internecie roi się od poradników jak pisać Personal Statement, jak zachowywać się na Interwiew, jak pisać aplikację. Wystarczy je odszukać. I jeszcze jedna bardzo ważna rzecz: w razie wątpliwości warto napisać bezpośrednio do osób odpowiedzialnych za rekrutację na studia w Oksfordzie (undergraduate.admissions@admin.ox.ac.uk). Tym ludziom się płaci za to, aby odpowiadali nawet na najgłupsze pytania potencjalnych studentów. Sam napisałem ponad 100 (słownie: sto) emaili i na 90% otrzymałem odpowiedź. W tym przypadku powiedzenie "kto pyta, nie błądzi" sprawdza się kapitalnie. Jeśli potrzebna jest wam rada od studenta Oksfordu to możecie napisać do mnie lub do odpowiednich osób w Towarzystwie Polskim: Oxford University Polish Society. Powodzenia! Aplikowanie na Oksford - często zadawane pytania http://physics.harvard.edu/~anowojew/oksford-FAQ.html Copyright © 2006 Andrzej Nowojewski Wyrażam zgodę na swobodne kopiowanie tej strony pod warunkiem podania źródła (adresu URL) i autora (Andrzej Nowojewski)